Problem: Find
\[\sin \left( \sin^{-1} \frac{3}{5} + \tan^{-1} 2 \right).\]
Explanation: Let $a = \sin^{-1} \frac{3}{5}$ and $b = \tan^{-1} 2.$  Then $\sin a = \frac{3}{5}$ and $\tan b = 2.$  With the usual technique of constructing right triangles, we can find that $\cos a = \frac{4}{5},$ $\cos b = \frac{1}{\sqrt{5}},$ and $\sin b = \frac{2}{\sqrt{5}}.$  Therefore, from the angle addition formula,
\begin{align*}
\sin (a + b) &= \sin a \cos b + \cos a \sin b \\
&= \frac{3}{5} \cdot \frac{1}{\sqrt{5}} + \frac{4}{5} \cdot \frac{2}{\sqrt{5}} \\
&= \frac{11}{5 \sqrt{5}} \\
&= \boxed{\frac{11 \sqrt{5}}{25}}.
\end{align*}